Parallel II Unnoticeable
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: "Everything is parallel to something else. They're right next to each other and will never know how similar, yet so different they are." It's wierd how often we overlook things so important- espically these feelings we have. Stan X Kyle ver. ONESHOT


A/N:

Wooh! Stan X Kyle!

That jew is the cutest thing EVAH! Lol is it weird that I have around twenty pix of him anime style?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~South Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, dude. Tell me I'm not the only one noticing how Gregory and Christophe are acting." Stan said, sipping his juice through a straw. He was facing Gregory and Christophe, who were looking at a shitload of papers. Christophe discreetly running his hand up Gregory's leg and if it wasn't for him jumping, no one would of noticed.

"Totally. It's fucking weird." Kyle replied.

"I know! Gross homo shit… Ha…" Stan said. He seemed awkward about the subject…

"Seriously. I hate that shit because everyone always thinks I'm gay or a fag and I'm not- it's not like I hate homo's or anything… I just don't like the label on me."

Stan nodded. He knew. _everyone_ knew.

Kyle was straight, but everyone swore up and down he was _someone's_ bitch.

A lot of people assumed it was Stan, but that wasn't going to happen. Not with him being a big ass pussy when it came to Wendy. 'Whore…' Kyle thought. She was probably all over Clyde's dick right about now…

This is why people thought he was gay; because he was all over Stan's ass when it came to the Wendy thing.

"Kenny!" Stan waved over their friend with the parka. "'Sup, dude?" Kenny asked in his usual muffled tone once he sat down.

"Mr. Garrison turning all of the kids he comes in contact to and everyone they come in to contact to gay."

Kenny laughed.

Kyle was quick to say he hated being labeled as one and how gross it was, but when it came to other people… That was their business.

"Alright, dude. Cut it out before Christophe hits you in the head with his shovel." Kyle said. Stan smirked and opened his mouth, but another voice left it. A really irritating, high, annoying voice.

"Aww. Maybe Kahl wants that shovel up his- ass you big pusseh!" Kyle whipped around. "You shut the fuck up, Cartmen!"

"Make meh, BITCH!"

"You look like a giant, fucking, tomato!" he retorted. (When did he not look like one though? With that red coat he always wore…)

"No, Kahl, I do not want to FUCK-YOU!" He yelled loudly, taking Kyle's "fucking" out of his sentence and twisting it.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did. People were starting to watch…

"What the hell, fatass!" Kyle yelled. "Your probably so desperate for some ass, you probably would try to rape me!"

"O~oh, so you admit to being a fahggot."

Kyle stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"I'm straighter than you are! Your nothing but a round, bloody, piece of shit! Go eat your mom's twat!"

"Oh, fuck off. Go suck yo mama's pusseh!" Stan could see Kyle getting seriously agitated. "And get new jokes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm fhat. But it's ALHWAYS interesting to hear you being called a pusseh-ass-fahggot-bitch."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CARTMEN!" Kyle yelled. 'Oh, shit…' Stan thought. Kyle was getting really stressed out.

He had been already and was playing it off like he was fine, but… Stan could see his eyes welling up.

He knew he had been left alone to take care of that evil bastard Ike for a while, while his mom dragged his dad on a business campaign that was out of town. He also had several important projects due in the same week, and was running on two hours of sleep everyday because of them. He needed the computer for a lot of them and Ike had fucked theirs up, so he had to haul the pain-in-the-ass to the library, and he'd have fits- which got him kicked out. He had been begging his friends to go over to their houses to use theirs because his mom would have his head if he didn't have them done. And because of the projects, he hadn't been eating well because he needed eating time as working time.

Stan knew he was under a LOT of stress right now, and Cartmen wasn't helping.

He stood up and yanked Kyle out of the cafeteria. Like hell he'd let that bastard see his friend cry…

Kyle looked up at the person who was pulling him into the hallway; Stan.

He blinked away tears, then let his bangs cover his eyes. He knew Stan would let him cry in a minute, but it was getting blurry, and he felt dizzy, and all of the blood was rushing to his head and-

"Kyle? Dude, you okay? You look like your about to pass out." Stan asked, still holding Kyle's hand just in case. They were a pretty decent ways from the cafeteria already. Kyle stood there, his body making small circular motions. "No, dude. I feel like shit…" He mumbled, leaning into Stan's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. Stan rubbed his back with his hand. "S'okay, dude…" He gently tugged on his hand. "Let's skip." He said.

Kyle looked up at him. "Dude, I can't." He said, shaking his head. "My mom would fucking kill me…"

"Well at this rate, your _already_ gonna fucking be _dead_ by the time she gets back!" He yelled, getting agitated having to see his best friend like that. Kyle looked up at him, eyes dripping tears.

Stan flinched. "I…I'm sorry, Kyle…" He pulled his friend into a hug. Kyle started sobbing.

"It sucks… It fucking sucks… The little shit won't listen, none of the teacher's will give me till Monday… I'm gonna fucking hang myself, dude…"

"Don't FUCKING kid like that!"

"Who the HELL said I was kidding?"

Stan stopped and looked at Kyle.

His nose was running a bit, his eyes were red with such dark circles he looked like a raccoon and they were still leaking water like a faucet, and he was griping Stan's shirt so hard he thought it'd tear.

"You just need some sleep… Look, why don't you come over to my place. I'll watch the little tight-wad and you catch some z's. Okay?" Kyle nodded and started sobbing again. Stan sighed and slid to the floor. "S'okay, dude… S'okay…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~South Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan moved a piece of Kyle's hair out of his eyes. He was passed out in Stan's bed (which Stan was sitting at the edge of), while Ike was in the living room playing some kind of bloody whore game for the ps2; The girls wore little clothing because the more blood they got on them, the stronger they would get. Stupid game really… Stan didn't even know why he owned it.

He sighed as he looked at his friend who resembled a broken child.

"You've gotten so thin…" Stan mumbled. Sure he was always tiny, but this was ridicules! He was pushing a fat anorexic! His skin was pale from not being taken care of well, making the freckles on his face stand out. His red, curly hair probably falling out of his head every so often or turning grey from stress and not getting a thorough wash lately…

He knew Kyle washed his hair twice in one shower, and showered every other day. (It wasn't good to do it everyday…)

Stan leaned closer to his sleeping, work-a-holic friend. "You really have to take better care of yourself. I can't wait till you leave that damn house… It stresses you out too much…" He continued to stare at his sleeping Kyle. "…I don't remember the last time I've seen you honestly smile…" His lips brushed Kyle's forehead, then he planted a slight kiss. He held Kyle's head, burying his nose in his hair and just inhaled his smell…

He smelled like liquid amber with a hint of ginger… If that even had a smell… If it did, I'd be Kyle.

He got up and left to let his friend sleep. He took the laptop downstairs with him; He could do some research for Kyle.

That way he wouldn't push himself so hard once he woke up…

He had obviously brought all of his work, meaning he had probably planed to work on it later.

"Alright…" Stan said, sitting down on the living room couch. Ike was still playing the game.

"Hey, Stan? What time do I have to go to bed? 'Cuse Kyle puts me to bed at eleven." Stan knew the little bastard was lying. "You don't have to go to bed, Ike." He said, making his voice sound extra sweet. "Better yet, I'll even get you coffee when you feel tired." Ike smirked. "Awesome!"

'Yeah, coffee with brandy and sleeping pills…' Stan thought to himself.

"Now just don't wake your brother, or you'll have to go to bed." Ike nodded and resumed his game.

O~okay. Stan looked at what Kyle was working on for Social Studies- Stan's best subject. "Cell Division In How People Act; The Resolution And Source Of The Neoplatanoic Theory."

…

…

…

…WHAT THE HELL?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~South Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so after reading what Kyle had, he found out he was combining two projects; Science and Social Studies for extra grades.

Cell division (splitting of cells) and the Neoplatonic Theory (the theory that everything came from one being and will eventually return there). It made sense to combine it after he found that out.

"Smart ass…" He mumbled looking at the shitload of stuff Kyle had already for this.

He still had a project for art (make a collage), technology (draw a five story house), and sex ed. (describe sex between two people, sex's of your choice.)

Stan sighed. "…The hell man…" He looked over at Ike, who was getting his ass kicked.

It was around one in the morning before Stan finally understood what the hell Kyle was doing and had added at least one paragraph.

He had found stuff relating to Michelangelo (who turned out to be a "homo in history". Who knew?) and added it.

He heard faint foot falls coming downstairs. He looked up to see a sleepy Kyle rubbing his eyes. He was in a pale blue, long sleeved, button down pajama shirt with matching pants.

He yawned. "Ike, what are you doing still up?"

Ever the watchful mother…

"And Stan, what are you doing? …Is that my research project?"

Kyle lunged for Stan, quickly more or less waking up. Stan moved the paper and laptop. "Woah! Kyle, ease up, dude! I'm just trying to help!" Kyle was strattling Stan and gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Damn it Stan! I'll get in trouble for this! I'm supposed to do it by myself!" He yelled in his face.

"Oh, shut the hell up already and take some help! Do you honestly think everyone's doing this by themselves?"

Stan asked, their noses touching. Kyle stared at Stan and mumbled, "Yes…?"

Stan sighed. "Dude, Ike's not as naive as you are." Kyle glared at him. "And look, extra input is good. It lets you know if what your doing is okay and understandable- and let me tell you Kyle, I've been reading this since eight and it took me till midnight to get it."

Kyle let go of Stan's shirt. "…I can fix it… It's not done… You know I always make it understandable… You know I do, Stan…" Stan sighed and pulled his friend into a hug. He usually sounded like a winy kid once he got up. He just needed a few minutes. "You still a little tired?"

Kyle nodded into Stan's shoulder.

"Kyle, Stan, you two look _SSSOOOOO _gay right now." Stan and Kyle pulled away from each other a bit and looked at their positions. They both burst out laughing.

"Oh, Stan." Kyle said, pushing himself farther onto his friends lap. Stan grabbed his thigh. "Oh, yeah. This is why I'm keeping you up, Ike. So when I screw your brother you won't wake up- no matter how loud he is."

Ike looked disgusted. "Your _so_ gross and I'm so telling mom."

They laughed again and Kyle got off Stan like you would a horse. "Ike, we're kidding."

"Uh-huh. Sure you are. I'm still telling."

Kyle glared at Ike. "I liked it better when you were little enough to kick like a football. Why the _hell_ didn't that give you brain damage?"

"I might have it. I'm just related to you." Ike said, continuing to play the game, never once looking over at them except to make the homo comment. Stan and Kyle were both unsure if that was an insult or a complement.

Stan sighed. "Alright, dude. Let's go upstairs and work on this. Ike, you can still play, but if you want food or something, come get us. Well get it for you because some stuff your not supposed to eat."

Ike nodded, disregarding everything Stan had said.

While going up the stairs, Kyle whispered, "Don't worry, dude. He'll pass out soon." Stan nodded.

"By the way, where are your parents? Did my mom eat 'em?"

"Yup." Meaning they were token to the out-of-town-business-thing by Kyle's mom.

"So, you feeling better? Like, seriously feeling better?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah… Sorry, for uh, saying that stuff at school. I've just been seriously stressed out… Although I was thinking of doing it to Ike first, then my mom once she got back, then me." Stan ruffled his friends hair after setting the laptop down onto his desk in his room. "Why not Cartmen? I'd help with that fat ass." Kyle tipped his head back and laughed, setting his papers next to the laptop. "Thanks Stan." He said, smiling.

They were pretty close right now… There noses were almost touching…

"…It means a lot to me…"

Stan nodded. "Well I know you'd do the same." Kyle nodded. "…U-Uh-huh…" Just a little more…

…

…

…

…

…They were soft… Stan had gripped Kyle's hair to pulled him closer. Why had neither of them pulled away?

Why had they gotten closer?

It didn't make sense, but the thing that ran through Kyle's mind were two things; his project and the word "fag". He pulled away and quickly left the room. He heard Stan curse as he left.

"…Fuck."

He went back downstairs and made it look like he was looking around for left over paper. "You got 'em all Ky." Ike said. Kyle kept his back to Ike and nodded. "Un-hn…" His face was so red…

"Kyle," Stan said coming back downstairs. "Kyle grabbed Stan's wrist and pulled him close to a corner by the stairs. "We're NOT fucking talking about this around Ike. And like _hell_ that meant anything." He hissed so Ike wouldn't hear over the game. His eyes had raw flames behind them.

"Kyle," Stan tired again. Kyle threw his hands up in the air and went upstairs. 'I'm not…' Kyle thought. 'I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I'm not a fag! I'm not I-'

"Kyle?" Kyle sighed and sat down on Stan's bed. "What, dude?"

"I'm sorry. That was totally my fault… Everything's been my fault…"

Kyle wanted to hit him. He wasn't making any sense. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well… I… ugh, I feel sick…" Kyle grabbed the near-by trashcan and held it by his friend.

Stan vomited.

"Gah… Sorry… I just… Ugh…" Stan wiped his mouth. "I…" He took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how when we were eight, I was like, all over Wendy's ass?"

Kyle set the trashcan down and crossed his arms. "You still are." Stan shook his head. "Cover up." Cover up? "For what?"

"I… I like someone else, but I… I don't want them to dislike me…"

"And that crush is what made you do that?"

Stan nodded. "Okay?" Kyle asked. Stan looked up at him. "huh?" Kyle uncrossed his arms.

"If your that close, it probably wouldn't bother them." Stan took a deep breathe.

"Alright then… Kyle?"

"Hn?"

"I like you."

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Kyle shouted. "I… I said I like you…" Stan mumbled.

"I-I heard you…" Kyle mumbled back.

They both stood awkwardly for a minute or two in silence.

"I…I'm gonna go downstairs…" Stan mumbled. If it wasn't his house, he'd of left.

"Wait-!" Kyle grabbed Stan's wrist. "D-Don't… I… I just…" Kyle scrunched up his face like he was in pain. "I… Cartmen, I just-"

Kyle was cut off with a rough kiss. "Hnm?" Stan pulled away. "_Fuck_ Cartmen! He'll never get with anyone anyway! The stupid fatass!"

Kyle stared, wide eyed, then laughed. "Yeah…" Stan smiled and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, Kyle complied.

"You okay? With… this I mean…"

Kyle nodded. "Uh, yeah dude." Stan let his fingers touch Kyle's.

It was quiet for a minute, then Kyle got up and went to the door. "I'm gonna see if Ike's asleep. If not, then I'm gonna put him to bed. I'd like to make out without getting caught. Those kisses felt nice."

Stan stared after Kyle then laughed.

This was how they usually were, only they just could make out and screw around now. Stan liked that idea… Of being able to randomly yank Kyle into a closet in school and make out with him, coming out with their hair all messed up like they had done something more… He smiled to himself as he followed Kyle downstairs, eyeing his ass.

The second Kyle hit the bottom stair, he turned around and grabbed Stan's collar and yanked him in for a kiss. "He's knocked out." He breathed, pulling away. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle. "Good." He whispered then tongued Kyle.

"Mhhh…" Kyle tried not to fall backwards, being the klutzy person he was, so instead took several steps backwards until he hit the wall. Both boys grunted from the impact, but it didn't make them part. They were stuck like a pined butterfly- but to each other.

Kyle noted how warm Stan's tongue was against his… How wet one's mouth could get… How his hands were directly below his waist, yet at the same time, directly above his ass…

After their round of tonsil hockey, Stan pulled away from Kyle, the saliva swap trailing down Kyle's chin. Stan licked it off. Kyle shuddered.

"Uh, Stan? C-Can I, uh, use your bathroom?"

Stan's eyes trailed down. He smiled, leaning at an awkward angle as he nipped at Kyle's neck. "Why? I'm right here… And seriously, all I did was kiss the shit out of you and send you to cloud nine. Damn." Stan laughed at "damn" and smirked as he licked Kyle's neck again.

"Hnn…. Fuck, Ike, Ike, IKE!" Kyle hissed as his brother stirred in his sleep. He pushed Stan away, who simply clung to him with a smirk on his face.

All Ike had done was turn over. "Dude, he's _so_ tired, he's not gonna get up, even if I were to fix your, uh, problem for you in this exact room." Kyle's face heated.

"S-Shut up and let me go fix it." Stan moved off of Kyle. "Can I watch?"

Kyle turned back to Stan.

"Stan?"

"Hn?"

"Turn around." Stan raised an eyebrow, but turned around. "Bend your kinky ass over." Stan did as he was told, and looked at Kyle funny, then towards the wall, his hands propped on his knees.

There was a loud echoing noise as Kyle smacked Stan's ass. Stan shot up and hissed. "Tss! Owww! Damn it Kyle!" Kyle giggled and ran upstairs.

Stan tracked him down.

Kyle had tried to close the door on him, but Stan shoved his foot in the door and wedged it open. He tackled him to his bed. "Ha! Sta-ha-han! Get OFF!" Kyle yelled in between giggles with an also hysterical Stan. Stan calmed down and then took deep breathes into Kyle's shoulder in order to breathe again.

"Ha-ha…Hn…"

They both sat their, cracked out on either not enough sleep, or too much.

"Hn… Hey, Stan…?" Stan pulled away from Kyle's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I'm better. It went down…" Kyle mumbled. Stan smirked and attacked Kyle's lips with his own. Kyle let the breathe hitch in his throat, then melted into the kiss, into Stan's arms.

He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and moaned a bit into the kiss, welcoming the feeling of Stan's tongue in his mouth.

Stan pulled away, a trail of saliva stringing them between them. Kyle was panting a bit, but only a bit. Stan trailed kisses down Kyle's neck.

Kyle noted the mood change. How it went from a kidding, joking around mood, to a cautiously lustful one. "Hn…"

Kyle closed his eyes as Stan nipped at his collar bone. He felt cool hands trail up to his stomach, then down to his hips. "Ha~!"

Stan had pushed his thumbs into Kyle's hips, which sent a new sensation through Kyle, straight to his heart, which sent it racing, and to his lungs, which caused them to clench and make it hard to breathe.

"D-Don't!" Kyle mumbled with a voice he didn't recognize as his own. Kyle grabbed at Stan's hands and removed them from his hips. Kyle panted as he looked at his best friend.

In all of the years they were friends, he had never seen this look in his face.

This look of wanting, yearning… His eyes reminded him of a deer he saw one time…

How cute it had looked… Then it went nuts and killed Kenny. (Bastard.)

And instead of killing him, Kyle could just guess what he was going to do.

Kyle moved his knee (which was in between Stan's leg) and felt the problem he had transferred to Stan.

"Haaaa…" Stan had let out a moan from his throat, not being shy about it at all. "U…Um, d-do you want to go fix it? Sta- ha!" Stan had ignored Kyle had started nipping at his collar bone again. He jerked to a stop and pulled away from Kyle.

"I'm sorry… I just… Thinking about the fact that you said your okay with me liking you I… just… I'm sorry…" Stan got up off of Kyle, but was yanked back down by the ginger. "Don't-! I… I just…" Kyle inhaled. "Just…" He tried to think of the right words to say. Out of al of the words he knew, out of all the ways he could put them, he just couldn't for the life of him think of what to say! "Just…Ugh! Screw it, screw ME!" Stan stared wide eyed at his friend, then burst into laughter.

"Okay." He smiled at Kyle and nipped at his neck, then whispered in his ear. "I'll be gentle." Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's okay." Stan shook his head. "No. I heard it hurts." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear this?" Stan glanced away (more or less in the direction of the laptop…) an mumbled "Porn…"

Kyle bust into hysterical laughter. "Shut up!" Kyle ignored him and kept laughing. Stan glared at Kyle, then harshly pushed his hips onto Kyle's. "Ha~!" Stan crossed his arms, now strattling Kyle. "Shut up. You'll wake Ike, then I can't screw you." Kyle batted his eyelashes on his blushing cheeks at Stan. "Don't give me that!" Stan hissed while planting kisses all over Kyle's face.

Kyle quietly laughed and hugged Stan. He felt the mood slip into one of hesitant lust again.

It didn't bother him. He was glad it wasn't forced or rushed.

He felt Stan's finger tips barely touching him as they ran up his shirt as he started kissing his lips.

Kyle gently griped at Stan's shirt. "Hn~…" Stan started to open mouth tongue Kyle again, which made it easy for him to moan when Stan touched him, which in turn, let him know where Kyle liked to be touched.

Stan was fondling Kyle's chest, when he involuntarily started moving his hips. "He~!" Kyle let a mix between a scream and moan catch in his throat.

The friction between him and Stan felt _amazing_ despite their pants still being on.

Kyle could feel the tug of his pants, which slightly hurt him, but it was drowned out by the feeling of Stan pushing against him. He felt the cold air touch his stomach as Stan inched his hand up his shirt more.

Kyle gently nipped at Stan's tongue as he bucked his hips against Stan's. Stan pulled away and licked Kyle's cheek.

Kyle started to giggle. "What?" Stan asked, his voice sounding deeper and raspy. Kyle smirked. "That joke earlier, about you keeping Ike up so you can screw me, that's not a joke now, ya know." Stan smirked as he undid Kyle's pants. "Yup. I know." And delved down onto Kyle's crotch, taking all of him into his mouth like he would the school burrito's on Tuesday- his favorite.

"Ha~!" Kyle clenched Stan's soft, black hair and noted it in between his fingers. "Hn~… Sta~an…" Kyle moaned, his face hotter than flames. Stan removed Kyle's pants and underwear in one, swift movement. He put Kyle's legs on his shoulders, never once pulling away for more than a second. He then kept his hands on Kyle's hips, and moved his thumbs in small circular motions, pushing on the spots that got the most reactions out of Kyle.

Kyle started bucking his hips into Stan's mouth, begging for more at such a loud tone, Stan was seriously worried that Ike might wake up.

"Ah~ Stan MORE~!" Kyle mewled. Stan continued to suck on Kyle, careful not to use his teeth.

The feeling of Kyle thrusting his hips into his mouth… To most people, they would probably choke or gag, but Stan welcomed it. He enjoyed the feeling of Kyle at the back of his throat. He tasted good…

"Hnn~nnn… Stan I can't… I-hn~!" Stan pulled away with a "pop" noise. Kyle tipped his head back and arched his back and came all over Stan's face.

"Ha! I'm so sorry, Stan!" Kyle said, shooting up, Stan's fingers still on his hips. He removed his hands while Kyle frantically searched for tissues in the dark. "It's fine, Kyle." Stan said, using his thumb to remove the sticky white substance off of his face, then licked it.

He froze and almost creamed his pants.

Kyle tasted amazing.

He attacked his best friend and showered him in kisses. "Hn… Kyle, you taste amazing~!" Kyle's face heated as Stan randomly kissed him. "Stan- ew! Your getting my jizz all over my face!" Stan pulled away and laughed. "Sorry." He used his fingers to wipe it off, and sucked on his fingers the way he had Kyle.

Kyle watched with bated breathe the way Stan licked and sucked on every part of his fingers.

Honestly, it got him hard again.

"Nhhh~… Stan, cut it out…" Stan ignored Kyle and licked a spot in between his index finger and middle finger. "Stan!" Kyle huffed, pulling his hand away from him.

"The hell, dude." He laughed slightly. "I'm right here you know." Stan gave him an apologetic look as he planted kisses on his cheek. "Sorry, Kyle." Stan said while already tracing Kyle's sides with his finger tips.

"Hn~! Stan~…" Kyle moaned, closing his eyes.

His hips and his sides.

So far Stan noted these were Kyle's sensitive places. Dear god, if it was the last thing he did, he was going to… Well, _everything_! He was in such a euphoria, he probably wouldn't even care if Ike really did walk in!

"Kyle, were gonna play a game, okay?" Kyle peeped open one eye. "Hn?"

"I said were going to play a game. A warm and hot game."

"Don't you mean hot and cold?" Stan shook his head. "No, because every where I touch you is obviously going to be warm, but I want to know where you like it best." Kyle's face heated. "Staaaannn!" He groaned. "Noo~oo!" Stan smirked.

"Here?" He asked, touching his stomach. "W-warm…" Kyle mumbled.

"Here?" He asked, touching his lower back. "W-warm, I think…" Kyle mumbled again, face flaring.

"Here?" Kyle asked, pushing his thumbs into Kyle's hips. "Ha~Hot!" Stan smirked. "Here?" He asked, running his hands up and down his sides.

"O-Okay, now your just screwing with me!" Stan smirked. "I found a least two, and it's only the first time. Damn I'm good!"

"F-Fuck you Stan!" Stan smirked. "Fine." He yanked Kyle by his small wrist and sat him on his lap and held him by his equally small waist. "Fuck me." Stan stated, the smirk on his face showing through to his voice. A puff of smoke appeared as Kyle's face turned so red, Stan feared he'd pass out.

Kyle let his bangs cover his eyes, but started stripping Stan of his t-shirt, his fingers trailed over Stan's torso. "Hn…" Stan kept his arms around Kyle's waist as he watched him.

Kyle striped Stan of his pants and boxers, then of his own shirt. Stan nipped at Kyle's neck, sure to leave marks. "Ah~, Stan…" Stan let his fingers trail up and down Kyle's spine, making his friend shudder.

"Again?" He asked. Stan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sure." Stan trailed his fingers up Kyle's back, and Kyle moved with him.

He trailed them down, Kyle moved with him.

Noticing this, Stan started out slow, then made Kyle start to basically hump him.

"Hn… Stan, that's no- ah~! Fair…" Stan licked the shell of Kyle's ear. "Sorry…" He mumbled, not really being so.

He gave up on the game and grabbed Kyle's lower back, starting to grind his hips against Kyle's. "Ha~!"

His fingers trailed down to Kyle's butt, then he started to message it. "Aa~haa…"

Kyle clamped onto Stan's shoulders, the friction making him start to get dizzy.

He felt something intrude inside of him. It went in easily, probably from Kyle being all worked up.

"Ahh~aann. Kyle, you feel amazing, and this is just a finger, dear, God…" Stan felt his cock throb as he pressed his against Kyle's and pushed his hips. "Hn~! Stan, that feels weird…" Kyle mumbled. It was muffled by Stan's shoulder, which Kyle was biting into. "Sorry. Bare with it for a bit…" He said, quickly switching fingers to get them both wet on Kyle. "Hn~!" Kyle bit down onto Stan's shoulder as Stan inserted both fingers at the same time.

"St-Stan…" He felt Stan start to stretch him, then inserted a third. "HA~! Stan~!"

"Sorry." He quickly spat out. "Sorry…" "Kyle was biting Stan so hard he could taste blood. That was SO going to leave a mark later.

"Hn… Stan… I can't take it… I really can't…" Kyle mumbled, shaking his head. "Just one more, okay?" Kyle nodded, gasping as Stan put in a fourth.

He clenched Stan's shoulder so hard, he knew he'd leave claw marks. He had girly nails too, so he was seriously going to be mauled to death by Kyle if he kept that up.

Stan breathe in sharply. He had four fingers in Kyle's ass and was buried up to the knuckles. Kyle let lose again on both of their stomachs. Stan moaned from his throat at Kyle's warmth hitting is stomach. "Ah~… Kyle your so hot… Like, temperature wise and sexy wise." Kyle smiled weakly.

"Thanks… Ha~! Stan!" The touching got him instantly hard again.

There. Right there. Stan made a mental spot of the angle to see if he could hit it the first time he actually-

"S-Stan, slow up a bit…Gah~…" Kyle mumbled. "O-Oh, Sorry…" Stan hadn't realized it, but he had been quickly moving his fingers inside of Kyle and touching that spot the entire time.

He pulled out, his fingers covered in Kyle. He put them to his lips and simply licked them once like a cat. Kyle's face flared. "Stan, that's so gross." Stan shook his head, laying Kyle down on his back, his hands on his hips. "No. It's you. Your not gross."

"Uh, dude, that like licking someone's ass- only worse. It's gross. It's their ASS dude!"

Stan smirked. "I could lick your ass." Kyle shook his head quickly. "N-No. I'm good." Stan smirked.

"Okay, don't freak alright?"

Kyle nodded. He knew he was still gonna. Stan poised himself at Kyle's entrance. "Ghup!" Kyle gasped and choked on a moan in the same breathe. Stan had shoved almost all of him inside Kyle in one thrust. He felt his eyes roll back into his head. _and_ he had hit that spot…

"S-Stan… Ah… You feel so hot inside… And- un~! There!"

Stan felt Kyle move his hips against him out of instinct. It felt so much better than amazing. It couldn't be described verbally besides noises.

Stan felt sweat run down the side of his forehead to his cheek.

"Kyle… Un… You feel so tight…" Stan said, and started moving. "Ha-ahn~!"

"Jezus!" Stan hissed. Kyle's hole had clamped around him so tightly…

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Kyle shook his head. "No, now MOVE!" He had never once in his life heard him be so demanding. Something about it turned him on. Stan thrust his hips as hard as he could inside of Kyle, sure to hit the same spot that made Kyle almost blackout every time.

"Ah~! Ah~! STAA~AANNN~!"

Kyle couldn't think straight, but he forced himself to. He thought of all of the times they had gone on "fake dates" before. Kyle wondered whether they were real for Stan, which is why he would always seriously buy him stuff.

It was an odd thought to come to mind with what they were doing, but Kyle being Kyle, he needed to think of something or else he'd lose it- which he was.

S-ST~AN~!" Kyle called. His body felt hot, every single warm thing trailing downwards, then leaving his body, then in the same instant returning warmth. Stan let lose the exact moment Kyle had called for him. "I love you…" He heard someone mumbled, unsure if it was himself or Stan, but he passed out before he could figure it out.

Stan smiled down at his exhausted angel.

"Hn. Passing out on me like that… It's not nice you know." He said, and slide out of him and pulled him close in his arms.

"…I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~South Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Stan. I found out what I'm going to do for my sex ed project." Kyle said to Stan the next morning, walking along the hallways to first block. He seemed to be doing much better. "Oh, yeah?" He asked. "Yup. I'm going to describe our lovely sex to the entire class." Stan almost died. "K-Kyle tell me your kidding?"

"Nope. Cartmen's in that class too. He's gonna bust a fuse!" Kyle said. "Um, y-your not gonna use our name right?" Kyle shook his head. "'Couse not. Kylee and Stanford are a meterosexual couple." Stan almost laughed at Kyle's retarded name change- almost. "So, your doing a straight one?" Kyle nodded, sitting at his desk in first block with Stan right next to him. "Yup. It'll make it seem like I've done it with a girl." Stan felt a pang of jealously. "I lied." He said. "Huh?" Kyle asked, looking up at Stan from pulling out the text book in his bag. "You can use our names- and fuck it. If they want, I'll screw you on the teacher's desk- fuck writing it." Kyle's face flared like it did during sex, but he then burst out laughing. "Okay." He said, wiping away a tear.

"Okhay to having sehx with Sthan?" An annoying voice asked.

"Yup. He ass fucked me last night and it was _amazing." Kyle said, not looking back at Cartmen. "Ah-ha! So you ARE a fag!"_

"_No. I'm just Stan's for forever and through out eternity. At least I can get some ass, unlike a fat one."_

"_Oh, shut up pusseh! Go suhck Stan's dick!" Kyle stood up and turned to Stan. "Stanly, if you'd kindly drop your pants, please." Kyle found it funny how Cartmen thought him saying stuff like that was offensive to him now. In fact, he was seriously debating about having an audience for his sex ed project…_

_Stan stood up and start to undo his pants belt, knowing he wouldn't really have to because Cartmen would be too grossed out. "Ew! FAHGET SEX! EW! KAHL'S STAN'S BITCH!" the trio heard a muffled laugh. "Hi, Kenny!" Kyle said, waving to their orange parka'd friend coming in. Kenny waved back and sat down. "'Bout damn time!" He almost shouted, moving his parka out of the way with his index finger to speak. Kyle looked over at Stan, who was as red as he was. He sat down and so did Kyle._

_The class was buzzing with talk, of them or not neither of them cared. It was quiet between them, but it wasn't awkward. Kyle felt something brush his hand and he quietly smiled into his other hand that was propping his chin up._

_He reached over and held Stan's hand._

'_I love you so much.' Kyle thought to himself, unaware of Stan thinking the exact same thing._


End file.
